dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
What's That Smell
Overview MISSION BACKGROUND: Silverback 's hideout is close, now all Duke has to do is find a way in. MISSION OBJECTIVES: #Align the sewage ventilation system #Gain access to Silverback's hideout Possible secrets: 2 Cheat/s unlocked: Wacky cinematics (find all secrets) Walkthrough Completing O1 Words of advice... don't swim underwater, as water is toxic. It is advised that you swim *on* water surface. Biomask will be your lifesaver in toxic areas. Enough babble, let's start kicking ass. From your starting position go left, kill 1x BaboonCorps and nab Laser gatling (take care of wooden bridges as they fall down after being stepped on). SECRET 7A: Below there is a grating to be shot out. Then drop in the water and swim thru the hole. Secret area has Mini laser gatling. You get out of water by climbing the ladder found to the right of starting position. Go to the other side now. Kill 1x BaboonCorps. Between soda machines is Large ego boost item. Kick open first door. Inside is Flamethrower, Large ego boost item and Laser gatling ammo. Enter next door and kill 1x AlbinoPigCorps inside. Destroy the cabinets for Flamethrower ammo and press 'Septic release' switch. In room across from this one you'll find Biomask item and 1x AlbinoPigCorps. Return to where you started. Proceed into toxic area. HINT: If you accidentally fall in water in toxic room, there's an exit underwater to the left in this room. Kill 1x AlbinoPigCorps (drops Ego boost item) and 2x FlyCorps. Your goal for now is first door on the left. Open it and kill 1x AlbinoPigCorps (drops Ego boost item). Collect Biomask item. Next door on left holds Energy weapon. Door on right has RPG and Shrinker ammo. Open the door in this room leading back to toxic room. To your left is a ledge with RPG ammo. Only door on right side of toxic room leads to an area with Jetpack item, 2x Dynamite and Duke's biography item. SECRET 7B: Blow up the wall opposite to where you found Jetpack item to reveal hidden area containing Freezer and Quest item. Go back to toxic room. To your right is a ledge with Grenade launcher. Further right is a ledge with Biomask item on it. From here get on upper ledge with Jetpack's help. Climb left ladder. Re-entry point! Get Duke's biography item. HINT: You can also climb right ladder. Re-entry point! Now make a trip around this room (on upper level). 3x FlyCorps are to be killed. Head left into the first tunnel with 'No.1 vent system'. Turn the valve. Go on, until you can go left again. Collect Shrinker. Turn around and left again. With Jetpack's help nab RPG. Turn around and left again into a tunnel with 'No.2 vent system'. Kill 1x AlbinoPigCorps. Turn the valve. Drop to lower level now. Head into exterior circle hallway until you find 'No.3 vent system'. Here you can also find... 2x Combat shotgun ammo, Flamethrower ammo, Energy weapon ammo... and kill... 8x AlbinoPigCorps (I ran around here for some time, so there may be less enemies). Turn the valve when you think you're done. O1 complete! Completing O2 Go to the center of that room you've been circling now. Now that the ventilation system is aligned, you can get out of here. But first collect Jetpack item in the vicinity. Then walk over the fan blowing the air up and we're finished. O2 complete! Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes